


2019情人节贺文

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Lay and Sehun gave each other the best gift possible.情人节那天，张艺兴和吴世勋送了对方最好的礼物。





	2019情人节贺文

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到了半个月的情人节贺文（sorry啦！  
> ⚠️R18，有BDSM情节注意！  
> ⚠️Dom受兴 x Sub攻勋！不能接受的请左上角！  
> 边老师和朴灿烈友情客串～

今天是情人节。一向管理严格的公司居然破天荒地发了邮件通知，下午三点就可以下班，落款俨然是秘书代小吴总发的。  
“小吴总有女朋友了吗？”有八卦的人拉住相熟的总裁秘书悄悄询问，得到对方同样迷茫的眼神，“我们都没听说啊…”

吴世勋收拾好文件，拎着昂贵的公文包坐电梯去地下停车场。他一路向员工颔首道别，脚步不停地走到一辆黑色奥迪旁边。车昨天让人洗过，连轮胎都冲洗黑亮。车内也细致地擦洗了，淡淡的柑橘味道。  
吴世勋站在车旁边打了个电话，秘书很快出现在停车场电梯间，身后跟着几个身着不同工服的快递员。装满干冰的保温大蛋糕盒，几个高档珠宝手表品牌的袋子，并着一大束昂贵的花直接放进了吴世勋车里。  
“明天上午有需要我出席的场合吗？”吴世勋问秘书。  
“有一个和B项目负责人的会议。”秘书脸上还残留着掩饰不住的震惊——小吴总瞒得这么严实，居然真的有女朋友了！  
“让边副总代替我出席，”吴世勋面无表情地转着钥匙打火，思索片刻叫住了恍惚着离开的秘书，“不，明天一整天都让边副总代我。”

奥迪平稳地驶出地下停车场。下午三点的S城道路并不拥挤，吴世勋熟练地拐上主干道，向东开去。  
约莫三点半，他刷了门禁卡，驶入海边山上一处高档别墅区。  
吴世勋稳稳当当地停好车，余光一扫别墅的车库，除他之外还有三辆车。  
一模一样的奥迪是他自己偶尔换着开的，卡宴是去年他送的生日礼物，对方嫌太张扬很少用，还有一辆香槟色的法拉利，他没有见过。  
吴世勋皱起眉头，熄火下车，走过去轻轻摸了摸法拉利的车前盖。  
发动机尚且温热。  
想起今天的日子，吴世勋脸色阴沉下来，眼眸里渐渐浮现出不甘。  
已经厌倦他了吗？他明明表现得很好！

吴世勋迅速折返自己的车边，一手夹着花束提着蛋糕和礼物，另一手提着公文包遥控锁车门，对着后视镜简单检查自己的仪容。  
像是从自己的脸上重新获得了信心，他昂首挺胸向电梯走去。公文包里的东西像是有温度，隔着昂贵的牛皮仿佛在熨烫他的腿，灼得他眉梢都带上几分得意和期待。  
哥哥肯定会喜欢的。

他小心推开门，先扫视一圈屋内摆设。  
玄关处的拖鞋不见了，多了两双皮鞋。有一双他很熟悉，鞋底的坚硬花纹几乎烙在他心间，是他最喜欢的那双。另一双他没见过，尺寸却明显大上很多。  
吴世勋顿时微恼，恨不得把那双碍眼的皮鞋丢出去。  
可他不敢在家里，特别是“这个”家里任性，只得乖乖换鞋进屋，把花束和礼物放到桌上。打开冰箱门的瞬间，他眼里几乎燃起怒火。  
冰箱里已经有一个蛋糕了，同一家店订的，跟他的一样大小。他买的抹茶口味，对方仿佛偏要暗中和他较劲，竟然买了草莓味道。  
吴世勋冷着脸把那蛋糕塞到最下面一层，把自己的蛋糕端正放到中间。

客厅没有人，只有主卧的浴室隐约传来哗啦啦水声。他上了二楼，轻轻推开主卧的门查看，浴室的门紧闭，屋内空无一人。  
吴世勋心头顿时浮现出可怕的猜想，连忙拎着公文包走到自己卧室。  
——好在他的卧室没被人动过，一切都安安静静的。  
不过别墅这么大，那个陌生男人被安排在哪里也不一定。吴世勋顾不上猜测对方去向，匆忙扯下丝质手工领带丢到床上，快速把自己脱得精光，冲进浴室洗澡漱口，刮掉长出来的一点点胡茬，披上浴袍。  
他带着蒸腾的一身热气走出来，头发湿漉漉地往下滴水。吴世勋胡乱擦了两把头发，并不太在意。他的发质很好，蓬松光滑，哥哥很喜欢帮他吹头发，他今天也要争取这个奖励。  
拉开公文包拉链，他郑重地取出一个包装精美的扁平盒子。  
外面那些花束珠宝都是寻常，那男人一定想不到，他要送给哥哥的礼物，决计是最特殊最满怀爱意的，专属于他们两人之间的浪漫。

他赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，打开房间里的另一扇门。  
这扇门直接和主卧连通，他走到浴室门口时，里面的水声正好停下，紧接着是窸窣的声音。  
吴世勋快速扫视一圈房间，没看到哥哥脱下的衣物。他有点失望，只得地把自己的礼物叼进嘴里，熟练地挺直脊背跪坐在浴室门边。  
不知道过了多久，他牙关都开始有点酸痛，却不敢放松。  
哥哥随时都可能出来——  
门把手发出轻微声响，门开了。

热腾腾的奶香味先飘了出来，然后是白皙修长的小腿，赤足踏在厚实的地毯上，干净的脚趾陷进绒毛里，若隐若现。  
吴世勋满怀欣喜地抬头，却看见张艺兴惊讶的神色，“勋勋，你来早了。”  
吴世勋立刻露出委屈的神色，张艺兴伸手摸摸他的脸颊，从他嘴巴里拿出扁平的盒子。  
“准备了礼物吗？好乖。”  
吴世勋活动一下酸痛的下巴，眼里还带着委屈的水色，“想给哥哥一个惊喜。”  
“我很惊喜呀。”人前万众瞩目的大明星露出温柔的笑，站在浴室门口慢条斯理地拆开礼物盒，从里面拿出了一条黑色两指宽的皮革项圈。调节松紧的银色金属搭扣衬着哑光皮革，优雅而禁欲。  
张艺兴举着项圈端详，脸上没有立刻露出惊喜的神色，甚至看不出来他喜不喜欢。  
吴世勋的心慢慢跌落下去，他仔细观察张艺兴的眼睛，小声道，“哥哥？”  
“嗯。”张艺兴只是很温柔地应了一声，把项圈收回盒子里，随手放在柜上，“你先起来吧。”  
吴世勋乖乖起身，他比张艺兴高将近一个头，却温顺得像只大型犬。他站在原地看着张艺兴拉开抽屉，拿出吹风机，没有唤他过去，而是把吹风机放在了床上。  
“把头发吹干，小心着凉。”张艺兴温温柔柔地嘱咐他，又拿了另一个不常用的吹风机出来，往浴室走去。  
“哥哥，”吴世勋因哥哥不喜欢礼物而低落的心情更为郁闷，决心要争取这个福利，柔下嗓子撒娇道，“帮勋勋吹嘛。”  
张艺兴脸上依旧带着笑，语气里却多了几分不容置疑的冷意，“回你的房间吹。”  
他露出这样的表情，吴世勋根本不敢忤逆他，委屈地拿了吹风机回房间了。

他顶着干爽柔顺的头发回到主卧室时，浴室里嗡嗡的吹风声竟然还没停。  
通常哥哥不用这么久才吹干头发的。  
今天的张艺兴很反常，吴世勋又起了疑心。  
他轻手轻脚放好吹风机，按捺不住心中的怀疑，加上之前受了冷落的不甘心，做出了平日绝对不敢的举动。  
吴世勋小心翼翼地推开一点点掩上的浴室门，往里窥探。吹风机的噪音掩盖住他的动静，张艺兴背对着门口站在浴缸前吹头发，丝毫未察觉，而浴缸边缘坐着另一个穿着浴袍的陌生男人，正仰头对着张艺兴说着什么。  
是那个开法拉利，买了草莓蛋糕的男人！  
吴世勋恨得牙痒痒，什么规矩本分都忘到脑后去了，满心都是委屈愤懑和不甘，“哥哥！”  
吹风机嗡嗡声戛然而止，张艺兴平静地回头，温柔的桃花眼毫无温度，“我让你进来了吗？”  
“我…”吴世勋辩解的话卡在嗓子眼里，被张艺兴浴袍遮挡住的陌生男人偏头往这边看，露出半张眼熟的脸，吴世勋立刻维持不住脸上的委屈表情，“他是谁？！”  
那男人一言不发，张艺兴也没有回答，望着吴世勋，“跪下。”  
在外人面前服从命令，吴世勋感到羞耻，但多次的训导和调教让他条件反射般双膝着地，双手下意识背到身后去。  
哥哥用看不出情绪的眼眸打量着他，直到吴世勋感到害怕不安，几乎要瑟缩起来，他才淡淡转回头去，拔了吹风机的插头。吴世勋在张艺兴背后用喷火的眼睛瞪那男人，对方只是对着他微微笑了笑，像只友善热情的金毛。  
他一笑，吴世勋立刻想起他是谁了——最近红透半边天的流量小生，朴灿烈。

“你的新宠物？”朴灿烈站起身，他比张艺兴高上一个头，身高和吴世勋也差不了多少，站在他背后，反衬得张艺兴身材娇小，让吴世勋内心没来由的起了危机感。  
张艺兴低头卷吹风机的线，嘴角微微上扬，皮笑肉不笑，“不，一个小朋友。”  
“他很乖，听你话——有我乖吗？”  
听到这话，张艺兴看了吴世勋一眼，视线又很快离开，“你们不一样。”  
朴灿烈很满意似的轻轻笑了一声，向着吴世勋走来。  
吴世勋差点维持不住内心的波涛汹涌——听这男人的意思，他和哥哥的关系，好像比他和哥哥的关系还要亲密。莫名的嫉妒在他心中翻滚，可哥哥让他跪着，他也不敢说话，只能用警惕的眼神看着朴灿烈慢慢朝自己靠近。  
“很帅啊。”朴灿烈仔细打量吴世勋的脸，突然挑了挑眉，“这是…金家的小少爷？和妈妈姓的那个。”  
“嗯。”张艺兴不冷不热应道，“你在外面等我。”  
朴灿烈直起身来，脸上挂着奇异的笑容，“你跟他玩这个，不怕他那群哥哥封杀你？还不如和我…”  
他声音渐渐低下去，张艺兴表情平淡地回望着他，没有说话。吴世勋察觉朴灿烈的手指在慢慢握紧，就像之前他被哥哥面无表情地看着就感到害怕一样，朴灿烈的气势也明显畏缩起来。  
“对不起。”他声音低低地道歉，吴世勋甚至觉得他下意识是想要跪到地上的。  
朴灿烈是前一个和哥哥有这样关系的人吗？他还以为自己是第一个…  
“如果你想找新主人，我可以推荐几个有经验的。”张艺兴走到吴世勋身边，轻轻捏他的肩膀，力道似是安抚，看向朴灿烈的眼神里已经带上了温柔的笑意，完全找不到刚刚的冷淡，“谢谢你今天过来，我送你下楼。”  
朴灿烈出去前看了吴世勋一眼，眼神掺杂矛盾的羡慕和怜悯。

浴室里就剩下他和哥哥。  
张艺兴捏捏吴世勋的耳朵，“乖，哥哥送客人下楼。”  
一个泾渭分明的称呼就让吴世勋彷徨失措的心安定下来，他软着嗓子小声撒娇，“哥哥…”  
张艺兴温柔地弯起嘴角，“带上你的礼物，去小房间等我。”  
吴世勋的心瞬间雀跃，哥哥一出门他就跳了起来，匆匆忙忙拿了那条项圈跑上三楼。  
“小房间”是一个指代，实际上几乎半个三楼都被张艺兴打通了墙，铺着柔软的厚地毯，还有一整面墙的落地镜。除了一张床之外，墙边整齐地摆着柜子，里面装的全是调教用具，只不过张艺兴从没在吴世勋身上用过。  
吴世勋内心是渴望哥哥在自己身上用道具的，仿佛能证明哥哥对他的宠爱和控制欲，但他旁敲侧击提过几次，就差没亲手把小马鞭送到张艺兴手里，哥哥却只是笑。  
“勋勋很乖的，不用这些。”  
张艺兴温柔的眼神和酒窝能让人溺毙在里面，吴世勋当时就痴痴看呆住了，这茬也就过去了。  
其实，张艺兴连小房间也很少让他进。

吴世勋内心雀跃着开门开灯，侧身闪了进去。  
尽管哥哥在楼下，但他知道这间屋子里安了摄像头，终端在哥哥的手机上。因而吴世勋不敢放肆，叼着项圈乖乖手脚并用爬到镜子前，端正地面对镜子跪好，还对着天花板角落闪烁的红点露出撒娇的委屈表情。  
哥哥要快点来呀。

从镜子里看到张艺兴出现的那瞬间，吴世勋眼睛都直了。  
哥哥换了一身衣服，不是平日常穿的西装三件套，也不是偶尔奖励他穿的皮衣皮裤，而是一件oversized白衬衫，领口松松垮垮地敞着，白皙的脖颈上戴了吴世勋去年送的项链，衬衣下摆随意扎进黑裤里，衬得他细腰窄臀，腿又长又直。  
这样看着，大明星根本不像个威严的dom，反像个娇贵的小公子，连手指尖都泛着淡淡的粉色。  
他甚至连刘海都没梳起来。  
吴世勋傻到完全忘记反应，直到张艺兴把项圈从他嘴巴里拿下来，温暖的指尖轻轻揉揉他下巴。  
“难受吗？”  
吴世勋摇头，眼睛依旧盯着张艺兴的领口。  
不行…这身衣服显得哥哥娇小可爱，很适合被人掌控把玩的样子…  
他艰难地挪开目光，咽了口口水，下身开始发硬。

张艺兴注意到他的反应，也不说破，而是摸摸他的头发，“勋勋，戴上这个项圈意味着什么，你知道吗？”  
吴世勋不知道，他只觉得项圈是哥哥会喜欢看到他戴着的装饰品，于是软着嗓子撒娇，“哥哥喜欢就好。”  
张艺兴收敛笑容，蹙起眉头，“不，这意味着你想让这种关系更进一步。”  
往常他露出这种表情，吴世勋早就吓得不敢说话，但今天张艺兴的打扮和发型让任何严肃的表情都毫无杀伤力，吴世勋大着胆子偏头亲了亲张艺兴的手背，“哥哥不想和勋勋更亲密一点吗？”  
张艺兴没有回答，垂眸凝视着吴世勋的脸，似乎想判断他的企图。  
吴世勋被他看得有点害羞，又觉得自己问心无愧——已经确认关系一年多了，哥哥居然从来没有和他做过，只有最基础的跪立，爬行和延长射精训练，连鞭子都没对他挥过。他满心爱恋倾慕在这柏拉图式的BDSM里竟无从表述，无论怎么暗示，张艺兴都只是夸他很乖，不需要这些。  
可他想要看到哥哥更多的控制欲，而不是哄小孩一样地陪他玩这些。

他知道张艺兴是很优秀的Dom。当初他丢脸地求家里哥哥动用人脉才给他要到张邀请函，惴惴不安地想找个乖巧可爱的Sub。奈何因为太年轻又是新手，竟然没有Sub愿意接受他。他垂头丧气准备离开，却看到一个他从未想过会出现的人。  
大明星端着酒，笑吟吟地看着他，“你好。”  
吴世勋和张艺兴没有打过交道，但谁不认识这长得漂亮精致，万众瞩目的大明星。他那时只觉得天上掉下来大奖，那些长得还没他自己好看的Sub嫌弃他，这样的大美人居然愿意跟他？  
他还没来得及说话，旁边一个胆子大的Sub已经凑上来，小声道，“哥哥，这新人是个Dom。您考虑一下我吧，我长得不比他差，也很乖的。”  
说完就拿爱慕的眼光看着张艺兴，还不要脸地悄悄要把吴世勋挤开。  
吴世勋眼睁睁看着刚刚还笑得好看的大明星立刻露出抱歉的笑，“啊，是我误会了，祝您找到心仪的Sub。”  
说着竟然就是要转身离去，也不看那毛遂自荐的Sub。后者愤愤瞥了吴世勋一眼，竟是怨他搅坏自己好事一般。这一瞥，加上之前所有Sub对他贸然的询问都报以疏离微笑，甚至还有点不屑一顾般拒绝，他心头火直冒，一冲动就对着张艺兴背影喊道，“我愿意做你的Sub！”  
这一做，就是一年多。吴世勋一开始心不甘情不愿，甚至想着从张艺兴这里学会怎么做Dom就跑路，现在却泥潭深陷，对方一颦一笑都引得他心绪不宁，都准备好要张艺兴进入自己的身体。  
张艺兴却在知道他身份后，对吴世勋始终温柔有加，就连惩罚也只是不温不火地要他罚跪。  
他怎么能满足于现状。

张艺兴久久不答话，吴世勋忽的想起刚刚朴灿烈走之前对他投来同情目光，难道就因为他有一群惹不起的哥哥，而朴灿烈没有，张艺兴就对自己毫无控制欲吗？  
这不公平！  
他冲动开口，语气里还带着埋怨和委屈，“那朴灿烈怎么就可以亲密！他和哥哥分手了都还可以来和哥哥一起洗澡，我都没洗过！”  
说完他就立刻后悔了，恨不得堵住自己的嘴——对张艺兴大呼小叫，谁给他的胆子！  
惶恐之余，吴世勋却又觉得自己说的是事实，顿时委屈起来，倔强地直直盯着张艺兴。  
令他意外，张艺兴没有生气，甚至微微笑起来。  
“你以为他专门跑一趟就是来和我洗澡的？”  
“不然呢？”刚刚那样大声的话都说了，吴世勋索性也不怕了，用漆黑的眼眸紧紧盯着张艺兴。  
“我请教他一些事情。”张艺兴轻轻笑了笑，低头解开项圈的锁扣，回到刚刚的话题，“勋勋想让哥哥戴项圈，这意味着你想做我的狗。”  
吴世勋瞬间脑补了许多画面——他在那个俱乐部见到过所谓的“狗”和“主人”，在公众场合戴着项圈和牵引链，近乎赤身裸体地在地上爬，就像真正的宠物一样，甚至征得主人同意后，谁都能摸。  
他内心无法接受这样的羞辱，但是只要张艺兴喜欢…只要张艺兴不和他分手…  
“我愿意，”他颤抖着小声道，脸颊因羞耻和冲动慢慢染上红晕，“我愿意做哥哥…主人的狗。”  
“真的呀？”张艺兴温柔地笑，把项圈贴到吴世勋脖颈上，纤长的手指慢慢摆弄着系上搭扣，“我的荣幸哦。”  
吴世勋感觉张艺兴温暖的手指摸上自己的脖颈，随后是冰凉的皮革，慢慢贴着他的喉结扣紧，却恰好维持在不会让他感到窒息的程度。他看着面前的落地镜，张艺兴低着头为他调整项圈，嘴角一如既往带着温柔的笑意，下一秒抬眼对上吴世勋的视线。  
“狗狗好乖，要奖励。”他清亮缱绻的声音在吴世勋耳边响起，双手捧住吴世勋的脸，深深吻了下去。

吴世勋激动得几乎发抖，仰着头接受哥哥的吻，唇舌交缠。他还记得自己的新身份，不敢随便伸舌头，张艺兴却揉捏他的后颈，是让他放松一点的意思。吴世勋便反客为主地去舔大明星丰润的下唇，沿着那条诱人的唇沟一路探入嘴中，亲得张艺兴气息都有点不稳。  
“狗狗起来。”张艺兴撑着他的肩膀喘道，吴世勋立刻稳稳站起来，扶着张艺兴的手腕，不等张艺兴发令就把他揽到怀里自作主张地继续亲。张艺兴轻飘飘在他背上打了一下，不痛不痒，却没有拒绝。  
吴世勋下身越来越硬，他一只手托着张艺兴的后脑勺继续亲吻，不让他有机会喊停，另一只手慢慢探入对方白衬衫下摆，抚摸张艺兴温热紧致的后腰。  
张艺兴很宽容地默许了他的失礼，修长的手指无意识把玩着吴世勋的项圈，亲昵地摩挲他的头发。

吴世勋终于亲够了，微微松开桎梏着张艺兴脖颈的手臂，改为环着他的腰，低头看着张艺兴，心里的欢喜好似要溢出来。  
“我还给哥哥…主人带了礼物，在楼下。”  
“不用改口，叫哥哥就行。”张艺兴怜爱地亲亲吴世勋的嘴角，“花和手表很漂亮，谢谢勋勋。”  
吴世勋若真的是条狗，此刻尾巴能摇到天上去，“哥哥不再奖励勋勋一下吗？”  
“得寸进尺。”张艺兴笑道，仰起头来和他交换了一个吻，在吴世勋还想继续时向后退开，有什么金属物件塞进他了手里，“这是给狗狗的礼物。”  
是把车钥匙，上面有银光闪闪的骏马高扬前蹄。  
吴世勋想起楼下的香槟色跑车，立刻明白那原来不是朴灿烈的车，眼睛顿时亮晶晶的，“谢谢哥哥！”  
张艺兴张开双臂抱住他的腰，脸颊贴在吴世勋坚实的胸膛上，从吴世勋的角度看下去，蓬松可爱的黑发颤颤的，他忍不住低头亲了亲，回抱住张艺兴。  
他们就这样安静地拥抱了一会儿，像任何正常的恋人一样相互依偎着。

直到张艺兴出声打破沉默，“狗狗有好好把下面洗干净吗？”  
吴世勋脸颊一热，“没…没有。”  
张艺兴从来没要求过他洗后面，也没教过他怎么洗。吴世勋早先还摸索着清洗，后来张艺兴一直不碰他后面，他也就渐渐忘了。  
没想到今天居然要用…他万分后悔自己没有好好准备，大明星的兴致起的容易下去也快，错过了这次，张艺兴指不定什么时候才能想起，堂堂小吴总竟然还是个处。  
“我这就去洗。”他迅速低声保证道，又小心翼翼讨要一点福利，“哥哥可以教我吗？”  
张艺兴略有诧异地看着他，半晌笑了起来，酒窝深深陷下去，“狗狗，前面还不会自己洗吗？”  
原来只是常规的射精延时训练。  
吴世勋一颗心落回肚子里，说不上来是庆幸还是失望，“前面勋勋洗过的。”  
于是张艺兴踮起脚又亲了他一下，牵着他的手腕把他带到床边。小房间的床很大，天花板特意装了天窗，此刻正值下午，阳光斜斜照进来，投下一片温暖而明亮的光。  
大明星站在光里，笑得风情万种，“勋勋来上哥哥吧。”

有一瞬间，吴世勋还以为自己出现了幻觉，他听见自己的心脏在胸腔里急剧收缩舒展，滚烫的血液泵往全身，而脖颈上的皮质项圈仿佛在收紧，几乎叫他呼吸不过来。而张艺兴笑眼弯弯地望着他，修长的手指轻轻点住那件宽大白衬衫最上端的纽扣。  
“哥哥…”吴世勋喉咙发干，慢慢靠近张艺兴，却不知道该如何开始，只觉得自己碰一下都是冒犯，“我…”真的可以吗？  
张艺兴的回应是拽住吴世勋的项圈，给了他一个深深的吻。

吴世勋手指发颤地一个个解开衬衫纽扣，又扯下张艺兴黑裤子的拉链。大明星骨架娇小，胯也很精致，下身轻易就给剥光，笔直的双腿微微蜷着，常年不见光的皮肤在阳光下白得耀眼。  
吴世勋脸颊烧红，下意识伸手覆上去揉捏，骨肉匀称，有肉感却丝毫不至于硌手。  
“唔…”张艺兴双腿岔开坐在吴世勋大腿上，软绵绵地趴在他怀里，下巴搁在吴世勋肩膀上，手指有一搭没一搭地玩着吴世勋的发梢。  
没说不可以，就是鼓励。吴世勋大着胆子顺着大腿外侧抚摸着往后，去揉他的屁股。  
柔软挺翘，只用一只手就能包住臀瓣，光滑细腻的皮肉在他指缝间微微溢出。他的指尖小心往中间靠拢，摸到温热湿滑的入口。  
张艺兴敏感地在他怀里扭了一下，开口却带着笑意，“已经洗过了，狗狗会扩张吗？”  
“嗯。”吴世勋颤抖着挤出肯定的鼻音，指尖慢慢探入，随后是更多的手指，在窄小的甬道里按揉扩撑，抚摸着细嫩的肠壁。  
他抚摸到一处凹陷的软肉，轻轻摁了摁，发梢立刻传来轻微的紧绷感——张艺兴把玩他发丝的手指下意识收紧了。  
他心知这便是哥哥的敏感点，忍不住多揉弄了两下。这下张艺兴连拽着他发梢的手指都松开了，转而扣着他肩膀，嗓子里溢出细微呜咽，却不肯痛快哼出来，似乎在忍耐快感。  
吴世勋被张艺兴的反应吸引，他从未见过这样温顺忍耐的哥哥，不由得来来回回搓磨那块可怜的软肉，逼得大明星浑身颤抖起来，白皙肌肤染上粉红。  
“好了…”张艺兴把脸埋在吴世勋肩膀里，伸手扣住吴世勋的手腕，要他退出来，“可以了…”  
吴世勋顺从地抽出了手指，换成更粗大的东西顶上去，“疼就告诉我。”

他扩张的不错，阴茎很顺利地埋到最深处，湿热的甬道紧紧吸住性器头部，几乎要他当场缴械射出来。但他迅速适应了这种程度的快感，心中暗暗感谢射精延时训练的成效。  
要是他几下就忍不住射出来，张艺兴绝对会罚他跪一下午。  
吴世勋试探着抽插几下，不敢用力。他的手也不敢掐着哥哥的腰，只能虚虚扶着。  
“用力一点抱我。”张艺兴有点无奈，“狗狗没吃午饭吗？”  
吴世勋有力的手臂立刻环抱住他纤瘦的腰，暧昧地揉捏腰侧敏感的软肉，性器狠狠凿进去！  
“唔！”张艺兴没料到他突然的进攻，闷哼一声，却来不及开口阻止了，随之而来的是狂风暴雨般的抽插，每一下都擦过他的前列腺。快感如热蒸汽般汹涌笼罩全身，他白皙泛粉的皮肤沁出晶莹汗珠，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
太快了…小狼狗吃什么长大的…  
大明星紧紧扣着吴世勋赤裸的肩膀，圆润的指甲划出不深不浅的红痕，轻微的刺痛感只让吴世勋更加兴奋地操他，先前他自己弄进去的润滑剂被硕大的性器挤得溢出来，又一下下打成细密的泡沫，水声淫靡。  
“狗狗…”张艺兴试了好几次，才勉强找回自己的嗓音，“慢…慢一点。”  
吴世勋听话地放慢速度，拉开一点距离观察张艺兴的脸。他刚刚给予的快感太多太密集，大明星连眼角都发红湿润，泪盈于睫，绯红湿润的唇哆嗦着，根本说不出完整的话。  
脆弱而惹人怜爱。

哥哥被他干到连斥责的话都说不出来了。  
这个想法立刻充斥着吴世勋的脑子。他装模作样地缓慢抽插几下，在大明星缓过劲来之前，又肆无忌惮地重新按照自己的速度进攻。这时候他倒不怕张艺兴事后追责了，脑中甚至有更大胆淫靡的计划在成型。  
张艺兴伏在吴世勋宽阔的肩膀上，快感逼得身子止不住地颤抖，混乱如浆糊的头脑却逐渐回过味来，小狼狗这是平日不敢，今天想借机撒野了。  
他生不起气来，只觉得好笑。  
吴世勋当真以为自己那张帅脸和好身材是白长的吗？他从不对他动手挥鞭子，根本就不是因为他身后的几个哥哥，而是因为他很早之前，就不想当他的Dom了。  
他玩这些本是排忧解闷，谁料到这只嗷嗷叫的稚嫩小狼狗，竟然让他升起了和对方谈恋爱的冲动。

吴世勋不知疲惫般重复着挺动腰部的动作，许久内心的狂喜才稍稍平复。他下身动作不停，低头珍爱地亲着大明星漂亮瘦削，颤抖着的肩背，双手扣紧对方肌理分明的腰，着迷地听着耳边轻轻的喘声。  
脖颈上的项圈浸湿了一点汗，愈发紧紧贴合皮肤，仿佛是哥哥在他身上彰显主权，别样的浪漫。  
快感逐渐堆积，吴世勋咬着牙用力冲刺，却察觉一丝异样的违和——  
哥哥怎么到现在也没射？

仿佛一盆冷水浇了他透心凉，他第一反应是自己把张艺兴弄痛了，几乎惊慌失措地抽出性器，松开环抱住张艺兴的手臂，低头查看。  
但是并没有，大明星粉红的性器高高挺立，顶端断断续续地渗出前精，明显是快感大过于痛感的。  
张艺兴很不满意他中途停下，不知道小狼狗又在玩什么花样，不轻不重地在他肩膀上咬了一口，留下浅浅牙印，很可爱。  
“为什么停下来？”  
吴世勋有点结巴，“哥哥…你怎么，怎么不射啊…”  
张艺兴轻轻哼笑一声，仿佛吴世勋问了个惹人怜爱的傻问题，“等你一起啊。”  
吴世勋：！！  
他仿佛受到莫大的鼓舞，胡乱亲着张艺兴的侧颈和肩膀，下身又迅速埋进紧窒的小穴，喃喃保证道，“哥哥…很快了…”  
大明星伏在小狼狗宽阔的肩膀上轻轻勾了勾嘴角。  
哪有人说自己快的，傻狗狗。

吴世勋喘着气射进大明星身体深处，才后知后觉自己没带套。  
但张艺兴没说什么，微皱着眉忍耐不属于自己的东西灌入体内，直到他觉得有点饱胀，吴世勋那根东西才弹动着停下来，显然是憋了很久。  
他自己依旧没射出来，性器高高翘着，仿佛在居高临下地嘲笑吴世勋。  
吴世勋缓过不应期，发觉自己太不中用，竟然没能满足哥哥。他小心翼翼觑视张艺兴看不出什么表情的脸，“哥哥，我帮你口出来…？”  
张艺兴没说话，低头看了一眼吴世勋软趴趴的大家伙，“狗狗累了？”  
“…当然不累！”  
“那就继续。”  
吴世勋只得盯着大明星白皙漂亮的腰腹助兴，自己撸动性器，好在自己小兄弟也争气，光是想象着大明星身上给他亲咬得全是红痕，再射上一片片白浊，混杂着体液弄得乱七八糟，他下面就再度起立，很快硬得要发痛。  
当然他是万万不敢随便射在哥哥身上的。  
不过…他舔舔唇，掐着张艺兴的腰，抱着他站了起来，“勋勋想和哥哥玩点东西，可以吗？”  
说着，他的目光落在不远处的柜子上。

吴世勋的性器随着他突然站起来的动作埋得很深，而张艺兴几乎全身的重量都压在那里和吴世勋的双臂上，那性器更是进到几乎不可思议的深度，要顶到五脏六腑都移位。  
张艺兴微不可察地倒抽一小口气，半阖着的双眼因刺激微微眯起。  
太深了…  
不等他缓过来答话，吴世勋毫不费力地托着他迈步向墙边走去，性器来回刮蹭敏感点，大明星颤抖着搂住吴世勋的肩膀，下巴无力地点在他肩胛上，再掩饰不住自己的喘息声。  
他从一开始就没呻吟出声，似乎在刻意抑制。虽说高高低低的喘息也很诱人，吴世勋却迫不及待想听到更多。  
他单手搂着张艺兴，拉开柜门，露出一柜子的情趣玩具来。  
看清玩具的那瞬间，吴世勋心头窜上妒火——跳蛋，按摩棒，串珠…这些根本不会用在攻方身上的东西，是张艺兴拿来调教谁的？  
他沉着脸一排排扫过去，终于在下方看到心仪的东西。

张艺兴背对着柜子，看不见吴世勋选了什么，但从小狼狗倾身的幅度猜测，想必是底层那些装饰情趣大于实用价值的物件。他宽容地默许了对方的胆大包天，又想起柜子上层的东西和吴世勋看到时必然会露出的吃醋表情，不禁轻笑一声。  
小狼狗一定猜不到那些东西用在了谁身上…  
吴世勋已经重新直起腰来，手里丁零当啷不知道一把抓了多少东西。  
张艺兴：…  
“…适可而止——唔！”  
吴世勋阴沉着脸，狠狠往上顶了他一下，又抱着他离开柜子，却不是往床的方向，而是往落地镜走去。  
张艺兴被他那根东西折腾得话都说不出来，眼睁睁看着整个下层都空空如也的柜子和离他越来越远的床，少见地紧张起来——吴世勋要做什么？

吴世勋走到落地镜前，这是他犯错误时罚跪的地方。通常他会通过镜子的倒影偷偷观察身后读书或者背台本的张艺兴，有时候张艺兴不在小房间里，让他自己反应错误，他就会看着他不被允许打开的柜子，想象着里面有什么，想象哥哥发怒用马鞭抽他，或者光想着大明星好看的模样就能硬。  
张艺兴好几次回来检查他，连酒窝里盛满无奈，“反省着错误还能硬吗？”

而此刻张艺兴被他抱在怀里操到毫无反抗之力，而且马上就要被他亲手装饰得漂漂亮亮。  
他把东西都丢到厚实的地毯上，轻易握着大明星的腰把他拎起来，转了方向让他跪坐在落地镜前。后穴没了阻隔，吴世勋刚刚射进去的精液淌出来少许，地毯上滴了白浊。  
张艺兴从镜子里看到了，比起难堪，他的脸色更像是洁癖发作，吴世勋不想大明星兴致全无，下一秒就叫他去打电话给清洁阿姨，连忙跪到张艺兴腿间，把性器重新埋进去，不给他喊停的机会。  
张艺兴脸上依旧带着微恼，一开口嗓音却又哑又媚，气势全无，“待会把地毯揭下来洗干净。”  
“好，”吴世勋忙不迭答应，偏头吻住大明星绯红的唇，含糊道，“哥哥声音真好听。”  
他闭着眼索吻，另一只手在那堆玩具里胡乱摸索到一个球状物，拿起来不等张艺兴反对，就捏开他的下巴塞进齿关之间，又麻利地把系带绑好在脑后。  
张艺兴想让他先洗一洗那口球，但看小狼狗这不管不顾的气势，大概是不会听他的话了——再加上自己嘴都给堵住，还哪里下得了命令。他余光看见地上那堆东西，心里涌上熟悉而久违的恐惧感，身体也微微发起抖来，说不上是兴奋还是害怕。  
吴世勋却以为哥哥被他气到发抖，抿着唇干脆破罐破摔，拽着张艺兴的手腕拷到身后，膝盖又撑着向前挪了几步，把大明星完全困在他和镜子之间，无处可逃。  
张艺兴半阖着眼从镜子里看他，双眼因为快感和害怕而显得水汪汪的，惹人怜爱。  
吴世勋心软地亲他的脖颈，下身却丝毫不减力度开始冲撞，刻意挑着敏感点碾压。这次被塞了口球，大明星根本控制不了喉咙里的软媚呻吟，在他身下颤抖不停，性器一股股地冒水，被刺激得浑身泛起漂亮的粉红色。  
吴世勋望着平日里他绝不敢碰的浅褐乳尖，仗着大明星一时半会根本无力反抗，伸手轻轻拧了拧。  
那里很敏感，张艺兴溢出带着哭腔的呻吟，发着抖往他怀里缩去。但这么点地方，又给牢牢钉在性器上，他到底躲不开，奶粒被吴世勋又捏又掐，不一会儿就充血到嫣红，眼角也被眼泪浸湿了。  
吴世勋舔舔嘴唇，从旁边的玩具堆里抓了一对乳夹给他装饰上。  
那对乳夹有点重，还在中间连着精致的银链，随着吴世勋的抽插而碰撞着哗哗作响，拉扯着娇嫩的乳尖。  
张艺兴终于受不了这样的快感折磨，眼泪扑簌簌掉了下来。大明星哭的时候很好看，眼角鼻尖都红红的，泪水跟断线的珠子似的淌下来，漂亮脆弱到不可思议。  
听网上说，是专门在镜子前练过的。  
吴世勋以前对这样的传闻嗤之以鼻，现在看着大明星从未在他面前展露的柔弱模样，心里竟信了几分——当真有这样的人吗？锻造出精铁顽石般强大的心，再披上温润随和的笑面，可层层防备和尊严被快感摧毁击碎后，却露出如此矜贵娇美的模样，这才是张艺兴真实的面貌吗？  
他定定心神，双手撑住镜面用力抽插。他铁了心要持久一点，忍着射精的欲望，欣赏大明星被他干哭的模样，专心致志地进攻那处软肉。  
张艺兴被他压得几乎整个人贴上冰冷镜面，眼泪糊了满脸，又在镜面上晕开模糊水痕，牙齿给口球撑开连吞咽都做不到，断断续续地呜咽着，像受伤的凶兽无助蜷成幼崽模样，和他热销的歌里刻意录制的性感喘息全然不同。  
他给完全操开了。反铐在身后的双手无力地抓挠吴世勋的结实的小腹，柔韧性极好的腰身被压成一轮弯月，笔直的双腿弯折着被架在吴世勋双腿外，膝盖都被地毯磨红。而湿漉漉的性器头部蹭着镜面，粘腻的前精顺着镜子和柱身往下淌，弄得那处一片狼藉。  
直到大明星的后穴紧缩着咬住吴世勋的性器，怀里的身体也不受控制地大幅度颤抖，仰着头连叫都叫不出来，吴世勋才意识到他终于把人给操射了。

他大大松了一口气，张艺兴出乎他意料的持久，也许和他一样受过延时训练也不一定。  
他勉强想要按耐住探究心思，可一想到有谁曾经对张艺兴做过这样的训练，甚至看到过大明星这诱人漂亮的一面，妒火就止不住地窜上来。  
他盯着镜中的人影。  
张艺兴刚射完，浑身敏感无力得很，吴世勋却丝毫不体贴地继续抽插，还粗暴扯动乳夹中间的银链，刺激得大明星低哑地呜咽一声，却软着身子毫无力气阻拦。  
吴世勋取下他口中的口枷，捏着他的下巴逼他看着镜子里的自己，“哥哥…还有谁对你做过这样的事情？”  
张艺兴半睁着绯红的眼，没去看镜子里的自己，反而直接对上了吴世勋的视线。  
就算在他体型绝对压制张艺兴的情况下，吴世勋还是感到如芒在背，一阵不安。  
张艺兴久久不答话，吴世勋脑中浮现令他暴怒的猜测，“…是朴灿烈吗？”  
这次张艺兴有了反应。他轻轻嗤笑一声，又因为吴世勋突如其来的用力插入而转为低低的“唔”，随后就仿佛厌倦似的闭上双眼不再看他。  
不是朴灿烈…？吴世勋焦灼不安，又不知道该如何把答案从张艺兴嘴巴里撬出来——别说以前，就是现在他也没那个本事——快感在他身下不断累积，他索性放纵自己攀顶，第二次射入大明星体内，眼看着对方平坦的小腹都微微鼓胀。他刚抽出性器，白浊就沿着穴口淌出来。  
张艺兴的前面没有再次勃起，吴世勋这才后知后觉地感到愧疚，不该在不应期刺激对方。  
快感无处宣泄，那滋味他自己都不想多尝。

不过说回来，他此刻最大的担忧不应当是这个。理智逐渐回笼，心中的欲火冷静之后，惴惴不安的情绪席卷而来。  
他刚刚强上了自己的Dom。  
吴世勋一言不发，依次为张艺兴解开身上的装饰品，刚刚激烈的性事让他们出了一身汗，吴世勋身上热度尚未消退，张艺兴的脊背却触手如玉石般微凉。他顾不上欣赏美景，忙拿了浴袍给大明星披上，抱他去浴室冲洗。  
一室压抑的沉默中，张艺兴终于开口了。  
“我不能做你的Dom了。”他阖着眼，在慢慢注满热水的浴缸里调整到舒服的姿势，脸上不见笑意，但也不见发怒迹象，“我们的关系解除了。”  
“哥哥…！”吴世勋原本半蹲在浴缸旁边为他调节水温，听到这话如遭重击，双膝重重落地，尽管有软垫缓冲，依旧痛到他心里，“我错了！求哥哥罚我——上我，打我，把我当狗使，什么都可以！”  
…只要别离开我。  
大明星嘴角勾起浅浅笑意，吴世勋依旧分辨不出他的喜怒，“你不适合做Sub，戴上了项圈也当不了狗。”  
可是我已经跟了你一年多了…我一直很乖的啊。  
吴世勋根本不知道从何辩解，内心百般情绪陈杂。他低头掩饰盈满泪水的双眼，虔诚亲吻着张艺兴的手背，细若蚊呐，“哥哥让我留下吧…”  
可是不做哥哥的Sub，还能留在哥哥身边吗？  
他嗫嚅着不敢开口，怕得到否定的答案。

安静搁在浴缸边上任由他亲吻的手却突然翻转，抬起他的下巴。吴世勋透过模糊的泪水看见大明星艳若桃李的脸上，似乎笑出了温柔的酒窝。  
“养了这么久，怎么舍得放你走啊？”张艺兴擦掉吴世勋眼角的泪，嘴角噙着怜爱的笑，“你从来没真正臣服于我，对我的服从完全出自于爱。”  
吴世勋心事被当面戳破，脸颊泛红，“哥哥…”  
“但你有没有想过，为什么我从来不打你？你见识过我的手段，为什么我从来不在你身上用？”  
吴世勋盯着张艺兴温柔的笑颜，冥冥之中荒谬但唯一合理的解释在心中浮现。  
他浑身血液几近沸腾，多巴胺在神经元突触砰砰炸开烟花。他听见自己颤抖着道，“因为哥哥不想做我的Dom，哥哥想和我…谈恋爱。”  
大明星温热的手轻轻捧住他通红的脸，高挺的鼻尖和他的相互磨蹭，缱绻柔情。 “答对啦。勋勋要做我的男朋友吗？”

Fin

 

后记

情人节第二天，小吴总果然光明正大翘班了。  
秘书战战兢兢抱着小吴总今天要批示的一沓文件，放到边副总办公桌上，“边总，这些是…小吴总要看的报告。”  
边副总正和人聊天聊得欢，手指飞快在屏幕上点动，笑容满面地应下了好几倍的工作量。  
秘书：“…”  
只有他一个人没得过情人节吗！！啊？！

吴世勋穿着睡衣，把昨天没来得及吃的抹茶蛋糕拿出来当早餐，余光瞟见底层的草莓蛋糕，顿时不爽。  
“哥哥，草莓蛋糕是谁买的啊！”  
张艺兴正在和人聊天，修长十指在屏幕上点得慢吞吞的，头也不抬道，“朋友送我们的。”  
吴世勋被“我们”两个字取悦，顾不得深究哪个朋友，高兴地把草莓蛋糕也拿出来，切了一块放进盘子里，“吃早餐啦。”  
张艺兴打着哈欠走过来，抛下Dom的身份之后，他整个人的气质都温软起来，穿着宽大的睡衣显得娇小可爱。吴世勋美滋滋地揽住大明星的腰，把他抱到自己大腿上——早就想这样做了。  
张艺兴对自己坐哪里没有任何意见，叉起一块草莓放进嘴里，含糊道，“待会叫人把楼上的地毯洗一下。”  
昨天洗完澡，吴世勋根本消停不下来，抱着大明星不撒手，自然也就没空管一片狼藉的三楼。  
“好，”说到三楼小房间，他嘴角止不住往上扬，心里长久以来的疑惑也云开见月明，狭长双眼眯起，“柜子里的东西，是哥哥之前拿来玩自己的吧？”  
张艺兴轻描淡写地“嗯”了一声。  
没有天生优秀的Dom——要控制别人，总得知道种种手段的力度和威慑力，不然太不负责。  
吴世勋激动起来，“那以后我可以拿来玩哥哥吗？”  
昨晚脆弱美艳，任他把玩的张艺兴在他心里扎了根，从此恨不得天天都这般作弄一回，欣赏清冷矜贵的大明星露出那样无助的媚态。  
“不可以。”张艺兴拒绝得很果断，“昨天情人节，今天就当我给自己放假，以后不准玩那样疯。”  
“…哥哥不要工作那么辛苦，我赚的钱都是你的。”吴世勋沮丧地亲大明星裸露在外的肩背，白皙的皮肤上吻痕遍布。他刻意吸吮出新的红印。  
张艺兴不想和富二代小少爷谈论梦想的价值，叉了一块蛋糕喂他。  
“快点吃早饭，吃完你还要去上班。”  
吴世勋：！！  
“…我请假了！在家里陪哥哥不好吗？”  
“乖，公司员工会有意见。”  
一整天抱着身娇体软无力的大明星，亲亲这里揉揉那里，没准还能享受一发手活儿的梦想泡汤，吴世勋满腹牢骚，却不敢违抗张艺兴，旁敲侧击地讨要福利，“那晚上可以吃哥哥做的饭吗？”  
大明星风情万种地瞟他一眼，温柔地笑，“可以呀。”  
小狼狗立刻抖擞精神，出门上班去压榨那些敢有意见的员工了。

办公室里，边副总打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
...一定是他哥想他了！


End file.
